Embers To Gold
by Seasonally
Summary: With the rise of Elsa's power came another who was cursed - or perhaps blessed? - with fire creation, from a land not too different from hers. Drawn to Arendelle, the two clash straightaway. And now it's up to them to settle thing s if they are to deal with those hunting their magic. [Set two years after Frozen, though prologue is a few years back. A/N inside, Criticism welcomed!]
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello readers! Welcome to my first fanfiction and the first writing piece I have ever posted online. I didn't think simply posting something could be so nerve-wrecking brr. This may be a Frozen fanfic but it's not exactly centred around any Frozen character, but instead my OC. I was actually hoping to use this place to test the reception to this story and my writing abilities, and felt that putting my OC in the Frozen world would be beneficial. I guess what I'm trying to say is, this is merely part of a whole larger series, so bear with me. There will be some focus on Frozen characters, but the plot is kinda centred around my OC, you know?**

 **Man I'm no good with these A/Ns. Well, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Light struggled to emerge from under her boots, the embers hissing their approval. The vermilion glow flickered as the stomping grew more rapid. I merely stared at the black rubber going up and down, up and down. Just like that, my beautiful fire was gone. It was so tempting to reach a hand out to stop the boot, to relight the fire that danced so gracefully for her. But she knew, she had to remember, it could burn. It _had_ burned. It was the enemy.

Breathing heavily, Mother gave the embers one last stomp, twisted her boot harshly, then drew her foot back. All that was left was a clump of singed thread, not to mention the putrid smell of smoke lingering in the air. Nothing else in the room had been affected through a slight black mark could be seen on the floor where the carpet's corner once was.

"Magdelene."

Despite my trembling, my head jolted up straight away. My immediate obedience was met with her sharp stare and I cowered even further into the corner made by the bookshelf and the wall. If I was hoping for some form of concern, I would have been sorely disappointed. A mixture of emotions swirled in the depth of her brown eyes, making her gaze unreadable, but what was certain was the reflection of what I felt inside; fear. The joy of plaything with the stars in my hands had long dissipated when Mother had barge in and attack the flaming carpet, only to be replaced with a freezing, piercing fear. A realization that what I had create was no simple pretty little plaything, but a weapon that could sear. If it's first victim was the rug, there was no telling if it could-

"Magdelene."

What was I thinking? What could I do with this power? Would Mother throw me out? How would she be able to handle a child with this strange ability? What would I tell people? I may have felt amazed when I first created those flames, but when they grew and caught on... What if it happened out of my home? My fire was dangerous... right?

"Maggie, look up."

I hadn't realised my gaze had dropped until I was called by my nickname. She was hadn't moved from her spot since stomping the fire out, but her feet were restless, as if she wanted to move forwards but was being held back. Her voice was softer, calmer than expected. She took a deep breath as the fear in her eyes was taken over by something else, determination, perhaps. "Sweetie, don't worry. I can handle this. I'll find a way. We'll find a way."

 _A way to what?_ I wanted to wail. To reveal this to the world without scaring them? To remove my power? To hide from the world? To what?

But no words came out. I could only stare back with widened eyes brimmed with tear, my shaking getting to the bookshelf an making it vibrate slightly as well.

As if realising I had difficulty getting my questions out, she raised a hand and finally took one step towards me, as if she was taming a wild creature. "I know you're scared, but we'll find a way, just... don't do anything without my permission until I've settled things." She paused and despite how confident she was attempting to sound, I could see the uncertainty bite at her as her hand retreated to grasp the other in a worried, tightly clenched fist.

"We shan't let people know,"she declared with a surprising sense of conviction. Her gaze left me and roamed around the room as she started pacing along the edge of the carper. "You will never, ever use your power in public, she continued, "That's the best way to prevent anyone form seeing you do that. I could even just get you what you need myself, so you don't even have to step out at all!"

At the sound of that, I stopped trembling. Not go out? But I couldn't possibly be stuck here all the time! _I'd hide my powers! I promise!_ I thought desperately, Anything to explore and go outside. I was only seven, for goodness sake! I belong outdoors! Despite how childish I knew my inner voice was being, it certainly distracted me from the fear that hadn't stopped jabbing me since the incident. Before I could fall back into my spiral of shock, the squelching of wet boots pacing stopped, distracting me from my thoughts.

"Oh, and this! I must clean this up before any visitors came by!"

Of course. Our neighbour Mrs Emida might visit with her usual basket of delicious, rosy strawberries. Unfortunately, she could sniff out the slightest piece of gossip and spread it like throwing dandelion seeds to the wind. That would not do. No, we had to hide whatever we could. In this case, it was the carpet with the burnt corner, being reluctantly pulled and rolled out by Mother. She mumbled something about having to throw it away anyway 'since it was 'old and frayed at the tassels' but oh, definitely not burnt at all.

She fussed about the living room while I remained curled in my little corner, paralysed but no longer panting or about to cry. After a few minutes of seemingly pointless trotting about in the room, Mother dragged the carpet roll out, slamming the door behind her while mumbling under her breath all the way.

I let loose a breath I didn't even know I had been holding. With that release, I uncurled myself from my ball, stretching my legs out sluggishly and letting my arms drop to my sides. I winced as pins and needles sprung up when I shifted my left leg, but pushed the uncomfortable sensation away. Although the evidence was cleared, it didn't destroy the fact that the incident did happen. That I had managed to burn something . That she had the ability to _create fire._ The silence grew, resounding ever so loudly in the empty house, only enhancing my prickling fear and making me more focused on the numb feeling in my leg.

"Stop," I whispered as I grabbed at my hair. The first word I had uttered since the incident and still it was as useless as my earlier attempt to stop the fire from catching onto the rug.

Unable to stand the growing, gaping hole in my mind, I brushed my hands through my black hair, flicking it before hurriedly standing up. The emptiness was slowly chewing at me, I could feel it. Wobbly legs protested, the barbs running along my leg. Ignoring the numbness, I made my way to the stairs. Sleep would help. If it could chase away my flu and send my deep into the land of dreams then maybe it would help me escape from this nightmare. Teeth gritted, I slowly raised one leg after another, somehow making it to the second floor.

Right in front. It was straight ahead. With a last burst of energy, I stumbled towards my bed like a lame horse, throwing myself on the soft white sheets. _I made it!_

But as I rolled to my side to face the wall, sleep evaded me. Even though the day's event had worn me out, mentally, there was no convincing my body that I was tired. I clenched my eyes shut tightly shut. _Sleep, you stupid girl. You have to stop thinking. Come on, sleep. Sleep. Just sleep, Sleep._

 _Forget about the fire. Forget about the brightness. Forget about the smoke._

 _..._

It started as a spark. Just a spark. So small. So bright. So.. beautiful. The warmth had started in my hands not long after I had woken up, and I had merely scratched at my palms, thinking that it was some annoying itch. But hours passed and that warmth remained. Of course it was odd. But there was no reason it was permanent, and no reason that I couldn't go on with my usual routine. Who would have know that the stars themselves were hiding in there? The stars themselves!

I couldn't believe my eyes when sparks burst from my palm when I reached for a book from the shelf downstairs. When the flames sprung to life, I couldn't possibly deny those alluring flickers their fun. It hadn't tried to hurt me then. Just twirled and danced in my palm, like a graceful young woman. Vivid reds and orange hues winked at me as I had tried to make the fire grow bigger. Grow bigger it did, until it was almost half the height of the book shelf. For long moments I merely stared at the blazing beauty, basking in its light. But then I wanted more.

I wanted it to dance like there was no tomorrow to give it the energy it wanted. _Grow._ I had thought as I focused on making it bigger. _Grow._

The amber tongues reached higher obediently. Its tangerine sparkle spread further as I held my arm out to give it space. I sat down urgently, eager to admire it from a more comfortable position. The prancing fire only bloomed as I grinned at my creation, keen to please me, the one who had given it this life.

But that voice cut in. The little flame shrank and ate the carpet when the shout had interrupted their bonding session. Before I could do or say anything, the fire was smothered out by the stamping of her mother's boots, accompanied by frenzied shrieking. That was when it hit me; this was no game. This was fire I was playing with and I had been warned many, many time, quote by Mother, to never toy with it.

I suppose I hadn't watched where it was going. While it didn't catch onto the books, a sneaky tentacle must have reached for the carpet. And from there it had went downhill.

Would they still visit tonight? They probably didn't like me any more. After all, Mother did squish them with her foot. I raised her hand, palm up, before lowering it hurriedly and tucking it under my side. No. I was told not to.

The warmth was still there. _The stars hadn't left._ I didn't even know whether to feel frightened or excited any more. But this was too much for a seven year old to ponder on. Despite desperately trying to not think about it, I frenzied over the incident in my fetal position on the bed. What seemed like minutes must have actually been hours, for I could hear the door creaking open when I was still trying to suppress the warmth in my hands.

Light footstep pattered up the stairs and I steadied my breathing. With all the practice I had from faking sickness to stay at home on a lazy day, one would think I was an expert already. But the incident's aftermath wasn't helping my acting, and I simply shut my eyes and froze.

It was silent when she entered. It seemed to drag on and on, till I was tempted to turn and see what she was doing. After what seemed like ages, a rustle from a basket could be heard. I could scent some kind of flower even though I was facing the wall, petunias, maybe? Mother always brought those home to decorate the place. Did it mean she was willing to forget what I had done?

"Oh, Maggie. What will I do with you?"

Nope, she didn't. But just as my lips opened in a silent wail of despair, she had shifted. Her skirt made a 'swoosh' sound as she glided over to my bed. The edge of the bed behind me dipped a little as she settled down. To my surprise, she started stroking my hair.

"But don't worry, I'll take care of everything. Leave it to me, darling. Just hide and all will be fine."

I didn't think she could tell I was awake. But by the sound of her mumbling after her reassuring statements, she probably did think I was asleep. Yet, she didn't stop gently running her fingers over my hair, again and again. A smile crept along my lips. Maybe Mother would allow me to live a normal life! It wasn't for sure, but I couldn't help the joy and relief from bubbling in my chest. Having some form of closure to the day's event, I finally let darkness consume me, falling asleep to Mother's soothing strokes and the smell of petunias.

* * *

 **Lil' Madgelene and her powers are revealed and in the next few chapters, so will Mother's name! But what will become of them from now on? That's it for now, but a few things:**

 **\- This is sort of an advertisement? Or a request? I don't have a beta and am not very good with editing since this is my first piece I am posting online. So while I ask of you to forgive any minor mistakes (and point them out if you really want me to correct them), I was wondering if anyone would like to help to beta for me?**

 **\- Also, since this is a prologue, I might not catch the full interest of people who can't wait for the plot. But I'm still open to criticism, so feel free to review and be as specific as you want. I'm kinda anxious to know how to improve, though keep in mind that while I will try to adapt, I may not be able to suit your suggestions 100% due to my skills. If possible, could you guys review in a Fanfic account? I'd be glad to answer questions and I can even further understand what details I could add. Won't spam, I promise!**

 **Well, hope you enjoyed this prologue! I will be going at this for a few chapters until I decide whether I will move this story else where. The next chapter is a time-skip to her teenage years and I will take awhile to update as my exams are round the corner. Till the next chapter!**

 **~Seasonal~**


	2. Chapter 1 - Strayed

**A/N: I've tried to squeeze details in earlier and faster but at the same time I don't want to make it messy. The pace of the chapter might be a little slow, but this is after all an introduction of characters. So here we go.**

* * *

A feather cannot show the full beauty of a bird, just as no painting nor book could have prepared her for Arendelle. All the books depicting its beauty and the songs of praise of its liveliness were undoubtedly true. While Delarnox had a calm atmosphere where everyone went about their business, the country she had just arrived at was brimming with joy and bustling with activity. The black-haired girl skipped the last few steps of the ship's ramp, amber eyes lighting up.

Magdelene landed on her feet nimbly and gave small little hops on the spot. Annoyed grumbles and surprised exclamations were tossed around as the crowd surged forward, some shooting glares at the back of her blue and green dress. Sailors hustled past, hurrying one another with good-natured shouts, or hollering commands at their ship hands. Wooden boxes were being brought down by ship hands, while traders scuttled between them, searching for their goods among the cargo. Others shifted around hesitantly, already confused by the large crowd. A new flood of alighting passengers from a ship at the far end washed onto the wooden port like a swarm of bees, and Magdelene darted forward to avoid the human tsunami.

"Stop right there, young lady!"

A tall and slim lady was dodging sailors and peasants as she cleared a path towards Magdelene, lifting her pale green skirts as she was juggled around in he crowd. Black curls fell around her shoulders as she headed towards the shorter girl, finally making it out of the buzzing swarm.

Halting immediately, Magdelene's sooty waves stopped bouncing round her head as she froze. She knew better than to disobey. With a sugary sweet smile, the girl slowly turned. "Yeeeees?" She dragged her single word question out.

"Rules, my dear, rules!" she announced firmly.

Hurriedly, Magdelene listed, "Never let excitement overwhelm me, always hide my hands in my pockets if I feel like it's coming, never touch anyone and um, never leave your side?"

"Never leave my side," the woman repeated fiercely, her brown eyes digging into Magdelene's exasperated face. "Now, listen. You can only buy things with my permission. No snacks from random strangers, no accessories that may be sold at more than their worth. Oh, and no-"

Well, the list hadn't diminished at all. In lieu of their trip to Arendelle, it had only grown longer from the one plied on her when she was only let out of the house once every year, into the town where she could participate in the Lunar Festival, also Delarnox's anniversary celebration. Although the timing of the festival was thought by her mother to lessen her powers, it was better safe than sorry. Thankfully, her excitement on being released every year never got to her, and she sure wasn't about to break that streak.

"… You know, just to be sure. And lastly, no going anywhere near the palace, alright?"

 _Wait, what?_ "Mother? You just said…"

"I just said that you can't go anywhere near the palace. You can see it from a distance, but no going, let's say, anywhere near the gates, alright?"

"But I've heard so much about them and they have these amazing parties inside and-"

She sighed in impatience. "Maggie, I know you want to see the palace. I've been hearing you gush about their beautiful queen and their parties where even commoners are allowed to join. But you can see the queen when she makes her rounds for the Trade Meet and it's unlikely they'll have an open ball when so many important officials are attending."

Unruffled, Magdelene opened her mouth to argue back, but her mother's sharp gaze silenced her. There was no point in talking back, which was one thing she had learnt. "Right. Yes. Alright. I promise all of that, now can we go?"

"We'll head to the town square for _a short while_ , then we can get something for your uncle."

Suddenly her backpack felt heavier than usual. The joy of arrival had washed away the purpose of their visit but the quick reminder merely brought dark clouds rolling into her mind. One would have been elated to finally visit someone related to their deceased father, but it had been 14 years since she was seen as a baby; what would he think now? The ship ride had given her plenty to worry about, but she had managed to convince herself that he would never find out about her secret if she was careful enough. She was told that there was nowhere to practice and dance, and his home was close to the town; there would be absolutely no using her powers at all in a place so unlike her secluded home.

None of that fazed her, surely. Nothing could quench her excitement at this point. Maybe she would be able to see the queen up close as well, or maybe catch a glimpse of the castle interior. Grinning, she hurried after the pastel green and purple dressed figure beckoning to her.

* * *

The town square wasn't too long a walk from the pier. Cobbled grey stones led to the outer ring of shops, with striped or spotted stall shades and wooden stands. The portable stalls were laden with gleaming trinkets and a rainbow array of fruits, their respective sellers yelling enthusiastically and beckoning to passing townspeople. Well dressed ladies were in deep discussion with traders gently fingering the intricate designs on their accessories. In contrast, to their focused gazes, fruit sellers who frequented the square everyday stared down customers, their shouts a call to prospective buyers.

Her mother was already bargaining with a stocky middle aged woman, pointing at a bunch of bright purple berries and shaking her head, while Magdelene stood listlessly by her side. The place was emptier than expected for what was claimed to be a large event, and she wanted to explore before the peak hour caught up.

A silver glint caught the corner of her eye. It floated above the canopy of stores and paused, before flowering into a large, sparkling snowflake. Its tips reflected the sunlight, design as detailed as a real snowflake. Magdelene gaped as it twirled slowly in mid-air while two smaller sparks flanked it, bursting into silent fireworks. Faint cheering reached her ears as she tugged at her mother's dress, but she was still deeply engaged in conversation with the store owner.

Receiving only a dismissive wave with her tugging, Magdelene let go with a huff. Grunting, she squeezed between two trinket stalls, heading for the square of the bursting snowflakes. Those were no fireworks; they didn't melt and really, how could one fire something so close to a real snowflake? The ice had remained mid-air like it had been orchestrated, so detailed, so beautiful.

Most of all, as she eased herself through a group of maidens, the display dissipated into all too familiar sparkle.

Faerie dust, she liked to call it. As dainty as the faeries she used to pretend she was, dainty and magical. When she created her own display in the caves at home, with only flames and a penchant for dancing, her fiery images dissolved as well. Into that shimmering faerie dust. If her fire creation powers had done so, then maybe the creator of that ice display…

Quickening her pace, she made sure to glance up at the lingering sparks, though they were already fading away, bit by bit. Nearly crashing into a carpet stand, she had to dodge the flailing hands and jutting wooden shelves in her path.

The cheering was getting louder, joyous voices evident. She was soon hopping around at the back of the crowd, but could barely catch sight of whomever and whatever they were surrounding. It was a thick layer of human bodies she had to make her way through, but she was just a tiny firefly in a forest of butterflies and beetles.

A hand rose above the heads and the cheering raised a notch. Clomping hooves could be heard through the noise but they seemed distant. Within moments, even that was buried in the shouting. The towering men in front of her sighed as they went on tip toe to peer at the scene.

Grunting in frustration, Magdelene kept hopping up and down; desperately keen to catch even just a glimpse. Heads were shifting away, the brown, yellow and black sea beginning to disperse. _What?_

Pushing her way forward, she realized that all that was left in the centre was a frozen snowflake carved into the floor. By the looks of it, it seemed to be where the person had been standing.

"Excuse me." Magdelene approached one of the ladies staring idly at the pattern on the floor. "Was there a performance of some sorts?"

The plump old lady shot a strange look. "Of course, Queen Elsa had already announced her unofficial visit and ice display for starting the first day of the Meet. Didn't you hear? Are you a visitor?"

Her attention span lasted until the words 'ice display'. A queen who could _control ice_. There was no way she could have mistaken the way the ice was created and dissipated. She didn't respond, only gliding towards the thin layer of ice in the town square in a daze. The ice crystals winked at her from the edges of the snowflake mat, only fueling her excitement and admiration.

It was almost too good to be true. Someone who had powers like her, who could understand how it felt to have this strange ability to create, who could use that magic to conjure up an exquisite exhibition of what her power entailed. And no less, it was the queen herself!

The horde hadn't even shied away from her, instead flocking to their queen and admiring her frosty flaunts of power. That meant they were _accepting_ , viewing her difference as a talent and not a curse. If that was the case, then could they possibly view her as someone like her queen, her fire a display of blazing beauty?

The throng had mostly dispersed. Excited murmurs were passed around as they went back to their usual activities, but Magdelene stood there in dazed delight. Slowly, she glided to the snowflake, carefully stepping onto the sheet of ice.

Her own fire seemed to engulf her body in warmth and tiny flames burst from her fingertips. If they were accepting of the ice powers their queen had shown, no reason why they wouldn't accept her fire powers, right? Dance steps surfaced in her head and without a second thought, she burst into a graceful tango.

Waving her outstretched right hand in a wide arc, Magdelene let out a curved fiery blast. None had been standing around her then, for they were returning to their stores, though she hadn't thought of the harm she could have caused in the first place. It curved around her, barely missing the top of the stall shades. Ignoring the gasps of surprise, she put her hands together in a cupping position, palms facing the sky and fingers pointing in opposite directions. A scream could be heard in the crowd. Raising her arms, fire erupted from her cupping hands. They shot into the air in a column shape, but spread out towards the sides upon reaching a short distance from her arms. The ember blossom flattened as the column continued to erupt, the fire forming an umbrella shape, with a horizontal blazing canopy. Flames dissipated as they trickled off the edges of the petals; the bloom was frozen in place, shimmering with tiny sparks.

The fiery flower created was merely a reflected of her delight, blossoming infinitely. Its orange stem remained steady while the spread out fire blazed on. She let the flame petals flicker gracefully as she admired her creation, before dropping her hands to her sides, the action dissipating the blossom immediately. Wasting no time at all, she followed up with a thrust of her hands into the air.

Two tall, thick columns of fire reached for the sky, though the burst induced more screams even as the columns shrunk. The columns bristled with pure power as she lowered her hands to shoulder level. As she waved them in an anti-clockwise direction, she whirled on the spot as well, making the fiery pillars bend and twist around her. Playfully, the duo chased each other in a wide circle, their tips never touching. As the ring formed, connection with the ground was lost, the fire becoming snakes biting at each other's tails. Every now and then she flicked a hand and a loop would appear in the ring of fire. Alternatively, a wave of her arms sent the fire snakes spiraling after one another, but always keeping to their dance route.

Widened eyes stared on in mute horror as Magdelene let the strips of fire chase each other, spiraling upwards in a large circle. Gaining speed as they did so, once they were a safe distance from her head, they crashed into one another, sparks flying in all directions. It was like the firework display by the queen, only in flames and seemingly more dangerous to the crowd. However, its beauty was replicated at best, by the inspired individual, who made the wisps of fire form an eight-pointed star as the burst was induced.

The glitter did not impress the crowd. Everyone was about to release a sigh of half-relief when Magdelene let the sparkling firework disappear, when she released fire from her hands once more. This time, it was in the form of a whip, used as twirling ribbons. As the girl pirouetted while flicking the flaming ribbons, masculine shouts erupted; the men were finally shaken out of their shocked stupor. Some scuttled off to find help, while others were starting forwards, bravely but foolishly, with randomly grabbed choppers from cutting fruit or wooden planks. The oddly gathered pack of fearful men started forward, unsure how to confront what they saw as a 'witch'.

Caught up in her dance, the oblivious girl was still twirling to her own beat, fire pouring from her hands and waltzing around her. A woman yelled from a distance, calling her name, but nothing could bring her back to earth where she floated in the heavens.

* * *

Tinkling laughter drifted from the rattling sleigh as it sailed along the brick path. Inside the golden and green sleigh, one of the silver-blonde passengers had her hand at her mouth, trying to contain her giggles. The brunette sitting across her waved her arms animatedly, her green eyes bright a she chattered away, gestures energetic.

"And you should have seen his hair that day! I mean, it went down that evening, which was a pity because it looked so good on you," Anna said teasingly as she nudged the muscled man beside her. He simply rolled his sky blue eyes and ran a hand through his scruffy blonde hair. Pretending to frown, he gave a nudge back, but the pink tinge on his cheek didn't spare him and the lady across him merely laughed harder.

"Really? You must show me someday, Kristoff," she commented.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled. "Let's hope Your Majesty never falls victim to Anna's pranks."

Kristoff shot a mock glare at his girlfriend as he emphasised his last few words. But the defiant young girl merely snuggled into his arm lovingly.

Elsa gave a cough as she composed herself. "Unfortunately I already have, but this is a slight reminder that the Queen does not appreciate going to court with messed up hair, so no putting that cream in my bathroom, Anna?" Her pointed gaze rested on her sister.

"No promises," Anna replied in a sing-song voice

"Anyway, I have to settle some merchant trade requests for the Annual Trading Meet later,so I'll see guys for dinner, alright? I've already asked the chefs to…"

Elsa's voice was nothing short of soothing, even when she was going on about her queenly matters. Sighing as she nuzzled Kristoff's arm with her cheek, she let her gaze wander out of the sleigh, taking comfort in his warmth.

"Elsa."

"Hmm?"

"You didn't organise a bonfire, did you?"

"Well, I didn't consider that, but I suppose I could hold one for-"

"-Then what's that in the town square?"

The queen's snowy blonde braid nearly whipped her face as she turned around in her seat. If she was hoping for it to be another prank by Anna, she would have been dreadfully disappointed. Right among the cluster of stalls where they had just been was an eruption of flames, reaching sky high. Smoke billowed from the aftermath and despite being so far, she felt like she could taste the horrid smell on her tongue and the heat prick her face.

Gasping, she shrunk back in, eyes wide with shock.

"It's not a bonfire; it's like someone's controlling them," Anna murmured as she squinted, watching the fire rise and twist in he air.

"That's not any better! People will still get hurt! Stop the sleigh," the older sister commanded, halfway through breaking into frenzy. "Stop the sleigh!"

A moment later, the horses skidded to a halt abruptly, jerking the three of them from their seats. Uncertain, the horseman slid off his seat slowly to approach the vehicle, but Elsa was already bursting from the sleigh. She stood in a daze, staring at the blaze in horror.

The couple followed her out, Anna being the one reaching for her sister's shoulder, only to shrink back as the queen whirled around.

Her icy blue eyes were wide, emotion swirling in its depths. "I'll go handle… whatever is happening there. You two go back on the sleigh."

"We'll follow you," Kristoff insisted as he grasped Anna's hand.

"No, this is dangerous." _And this hasn't happened before. If the fire is being controlled as Anna thinks it is, I need to know. By myself._ "Go back, you'll be safe there."

"But we can help-"

"No, Anna. I can handle this. All you need to do is stay in the castle. Please."

The brunette glowered, he cheeks puffing up in discontent. But before Elsa could chide her any further, she sighed and nodded.

"But take the sleigh!" She looked up once more, unassured. "Kristoff and I can take Sven, right?"

"Wha-?" Kristoff, mumbled, caught by surprise. The reindeer gave a high whiney as he trotted over to them. He had been by their side, chatting with the one of the leading horses as they headed for the castle. Kristoff had been shoved onto the sleigh before he could insist on riding Sven, but the loyal steed never strayed from their side.

Not having time to lose, Elsa hesitated for only a second before hurriedly nodding. "Stay safe, you two. And you, Sven; I'll get you carrots once I return, OK?"

Another joyful neigh erupted from the reindeer as Elsa dashed towards the sleigh. "Turn back. We're going back to the town square. And make it fast," she commanded the horseman.

Anna and Kristoff got on the latter's trusty steed and continued forth, to the castle, while the sleigh drove forward and rounded a bend to turn back.

After shooting a last wave for the duo passing in the opposite direction, Elsa settled back into the soft cushioned seats, uneasy with how comfortable her surroundings were in contrast to the turmoil churning inside of her. Hopefully she could get there before any harm befell her people. It could be some kid playing with fire, a trick having gone wrong, or a cooking demonstration that caught on one of those fireworks the traders often brought, or at worst someone trying to scare her people. But something in her gut told her it could be more than that.

"It's like someone's controlling them?" Elsa repeated Anna's words to herself. When she witnessed the flying fire tendrils, she had tried to convince herself that wasn't so, that Anna's wild guess was wrong.

She would simply have to find out for herself.

* * *

 **A/N: I do hope this was satisfactory. Do tell me if it's draggy, too little details, too much talk etc. And if you are reviewing, try to use an account so I can reply and questions. To the guest reviewer, I'll update my profile with Magdelene's picture ASAP. Other details you want will be slowly revealed. And hopefully my next few chapters will be beta-ed.**

 **Please review guys. I know you're lurking out there. ;_; Till next time!**

 **~Seasonal~**


	3. Chapter 2 - A Waltz Gone Wrong

**A/N: Really sorry to my only follower out there ;_; Studies decided to eat me up and swallow me whole, the usual reasons. I don't actually have many readers to tend to, so maybe that's why I lost motivation halfway. Anyway, more action in this chapter! I tried to shorten it, but I guess my longwindedness got a hold of me. Do tell me if it's too long or boring or something. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Elsa's POV**

Alarmed shouts and horrified shrieks greeted the sleigh as it raced towards the square. Wooden wheels screeched on graveled ground as the horseman pulled on the reins, followed by the soft but urgent click of heels. The seaof confused bodies parted for their queen like curtains unveiling the next soap opera at the Grand Theatre, only that the revelation was simply a seemingly delirious young girl caught in her land of fantasy.

A gasp escaped from her pale lips as she laid her eyes on the grinning fool. The flames exploding around her in small balls of sparks only proved hers and Anna's suspicion right. Like a smack to her head, a wave of dizziness shook her. She raised a hand to her forehead, wincing. A pair of soldiers who had been stationed behind the sleigh flanked her quickly, weapons at the ready.

The sudden headache urged her soldiers to edge closer to her, one of them reach out for his queen gently. But Elsa was stronger than that. She had her people waiting for instructions and guidance, and soldiers ready to receive orders. They needed her, and her service they would get. That acknowledgement of her duties knocked sense into her in one fell swoop. She straightened up, focusing on the whirling blue and green dress.

There really was someone like her. Someone who had magic running in her veins. Someone who wielded a similarly amazing power. Someone who was being viewed as a monster right now, just as she was during the coronation.

"Stop!" Elsa hollered at her. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

She stopped mid-twirl, coming face-to-face with the blonde. Her grin vanished as she was shaken out of her stupor. Plucked out from her world of wonder, she scanned the crowd with wide eyes. Not a single expression lacked horror, some even containing mild disgust. In fact, the response was the exact opposite of the reaction towards the earlier ice display

A tiny stray fireball was still dancing in the air, slowly floating towards the fair skinned lady. With a simple flick of her hand, a fierce icy blast crushed it, resulting in a small collision of glitter. The girl's eyes shot towards her, a gleam of recognition swiftly passing her gaze as her mouth formed an 'O'.

Seeing as the girl was merely mutely staring, Elsa took the first step. Raising her hands, a wintery wind gushed out from her palms towards the girl's wrists. Cuffs carved from ice blocks encased her hands completely, ending off a little above her wrists. The peasant winced visibly and Elsa nearly winced along with her; she seemed innocent and honest, surely she didn't deserve to be treated like someone caught committing crime. But there was no way she could ascertain those fire powers wouldn't spiral out of control. After all, she had had a very close up, first-hand experience herself.

Just as she was about to command the girl's arrest, an older woman burst from the throng of people, shouting, 'Magdelene! Magdelene!'

[i]Magdelene.[/i] She would remember that name very well, indeed. From the way she rushed over, it was highly likely she was the girl's mother. And of course, which mother wanted to see her daughter in cuffs? Upon sighting the ice blocks, she whirled to face the local queen, but without anger; more so confusion than rage or indignance.

And just as well, they were to comply with her commands. "Magdelene, you are arrested for causing public disturbance." Head dizzy from shock, she couldn't remember anything else that could warrant a trip to the dungeon. "And I believe I have my own business with you."

Guilt shoved her towering confidence to one side, before her determination rose and pushed it back. The mother and daughter duo were nothing short of pitiful as the former clutched the latter's arms, soothing her in gentle tones, almost in tears. This was a matter of her country's safety and she could not let her kingdom down. Not with this magic wielding girl freely showcasing her dangerous flames.

"Bring them onto the sleigh."

* * *

 **Magdelene's POV**

Winter nights in her cottage by the hills would have probably been better than coldness emanating from the slim figure before her was quite literal; while her attention wasn't on her, she could feel icy wisps claw at her, creeping coldness prodding at her skin. The queen's eyes kept shuffling from her to the view outside, troubled and thoughtful. Unfortunately, it was possible that she was pondering how to… do away with her. Unable to contain her emotions, she finally let a few minuscule tears trickle down her cheeks. Her mother, sitting by her side clutching her arm, dabbed at her face with a hankerchief, but she herself was close to sobbing.

But she could come herself, she always had. Magdelene took a couple of deep breaths, willing the tears to still. As if they could return to her eyes. She supposed she could be thankful this royal figure hadn't made them walk the way to the castle. When she said she wanted to enter the castle, this wasn't how she had expected it to go. Maybe in another scenario she would have been delighted to be going so close to the castle, but this was a highly different kind of sight-seeing.

The carriage had stopped whilst she was caught up in her whirlpool of worry. A soldier opened the door for the silent queen and Magdelene almost fell into the illusion that it was for her. The freezing ice cuffs had already numbed her pair of hands and the frost radiating earlier on from the queen wasn't helping either. Shuddering, she stepped out of the sleigh with her mother close behind.

Were there going to be more soldiers? The ones who had escorted her hadn't done much, but their unsmiling expression only made them seem foreboding. Maybe an army would be waiting to bring her to the dungeons? Maybe even the king himself would come forth to use his great big sword to lop off her-

It was just a brunette. A young teenager, probably not much older than her. Neither a soldier nor the king. The queen rushed forward to meet the young girl, the urgency of her action, rushing to her instead of the other way round, seemingly not matching that of a matriarch greeting her servant.

"Elsa! What was it?"

No 'Your Majesty,' or 'My Queen', but 'Elsa'. The queen's reply was merely muffled murmuring from the distance. Meanwhile the guards were pushing Magdelene forward, herding her into the main hall. Despite being engaged in conversation with the blonde, the teenager's large sea blue eyes were focused on her, and she could feel her gaze searing holes into her back as she trailed away.

"Guards, leave her there for a moment!"

"No, Anna! What do you think yo-"

The soldiers obeyed the command; the teenager had to be a princess. And from Elsa's reply, she probably didn't get much control over palace happenings.

"Magdelene, right?"

She was mechanically turned around by a guard, while her mother shifted away timidly.

"I heard about what you did-"

A lump formed in her throat.

"-and you just need to know that we're not going to-"

Elsa was right behind, sapphire eyes glaring at her.

"-so there's nothing to be scared off. My sister just-"

She missed out a large portion of the princess' little speech. And an important part too. Great. So what were they planning to do with her?

"-worries a lot and well, she just needs to calm down -"

"Alright, I think that's all Anna has to say!" Elsa barely avoided the brunette's pointed stare as she nudged the princess . The lump trembled in Magdelene's throat while her teeth begun to chatter. If she wanted to say something, she had to do it before her voice abandoned her.

"Please, Your Majesty. Please, I didn't mean t-to. I didn't r-realize I was bothering anyone. I really d-d-didn't know what I was doing." At this point she was struggling to get her words out, choking on the last few words.

"And no one was hurt!" The princess piped up, earning her another glare from the queen before both turned their back on her.

Was there? She couldn't tell, she was so absorbed by her dance and then occupied during her arrest. Magdelene struggled to follow up her statement with some rather well formed arguments, but she was already desperately trying to fish out coherent sentences from a muddled pool of vocabulary.

And orange glow rose as her lower lip quivered. Tiny cracks silently slithered along the handcuffs' surface. It was only when a huge cut announced its presence on the ice with a loud crack did those present face the girl. Hurriedly the queen raised a hand to summon more ice, but the climax had already struck.

Like glass, the ice cuffs shattered, drawing a combined gasp from the room's occupants. Flames came to life in Magdelene's palms as soldiers yelled in alarm. Even her mother had to back away as Magdelene waved her arms left and right in shock and in a bid to fend off attacks.

The unintentional outburst was likely seen as an aggressive action, for the queen's sky blue eyes was shooting daggers at the frightened teenager with her own hands raised. Metallic clinks sounded as soldiers drew their swords and approached. Soldiers surrounded her and formed a ring as she took uncertain steps, only to realize that she couldn't go anywhere. Somewhere behind the circle of guards her mother was shouting, foolishly attempting to shove the men.

Tall columns of fire burst from the ground around Magdelene, hiding her from their sight momentarily. When they died down, she had only been pulled into a more frenzied state, the sooty black marks sizzling, like ebony snakes guarding their mistress. Elsa could only stare in horror at the sudden display of power, unsure how to restrain the girl without the directing of those hungry flames at her.

Waving her arms wildly, two whips lashed out from the blazes at her palms. While some men managed to jump out of the way, they latched onto the arms of two soldiers, drawing out cries of pain as burn marks appeared on their skin.

Magdelene saw it. Her first induced injury couldn't have gone unnoticed. Eyes widening, her arms lowered a fraction, though the fire didn't die out. She stared at one fallen guard, then the other on the other side of the ring. Each whip had scored a nasty burn, just because she was unable to control her fire.

Magdelene's eyes jolted to the blonde stepping forward, blue sparks gathered at her hands. The former thought she saw her mouthing 'I'm sorry' before something made impact with the back of her head, forcing her into an empty darkness.

* * *

 **Elsa's POV**

"She's just a girl! And her mother! What harm could those poor things bring?"

Elsa pressed her forefinger and thumb against her forehead in frustration, closing her eyes. The room they had settled in to discuss matters, where she usually did her paperwork, only reminded her of the requirements she had to fulfill as a queen, adding on to the piling stress. And the headache that had taken her by surprise at the town square had struck again, only fading when she had sat down more comfortably. The princess pacing back and forth before her was stringing argument after argument, insistent as ever. Of course Anna wanted to show compassion. Yet, she was a teenager, a princess who had barely begun training on how to rule a country. Not that she would need to with her older sister around.

"Anna, just _calm down_."

"I know that if you talk to her, she won't randomly burst out with her powers. She's just an innocent teenager, and she had no intention to lash out, I can feel it in my bones. My bones! And no one was hurt, right? She won't harm anyone if you just gently tell her-"

"Your bones aren't going to protect a country, Anna!" Snapping her eyes open, Elsa straightened up and raised her head to face the pacing young girl.

Anna paused mid-step, turning to face her sister.

"I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have burst out like that." A thin layer of ice had already spread over the golden arm rests, with a few icicles growing at the foot of its thin, graceful legs. When Elsa loosened her back and fell back against the cushioned back rest. "It's just… This hasn't happened before. Why would it?"

Conscious of the lowering temperature around her, she flicked a hand and the forming ice around her vanished. All that practice in controlling her powers after the Big Freeze wouldn't go to waste. Anna looked downwards for a moment, before strolling towards her sister.

She knelt down in front of her, each hand grabbing each of her hands and clutching them tightly, ignoring the cold.

"I know you're worried, I do. But I don't want you doing things that you'll regret afterwards."

"I won't." For the first time since meeting Magdelene, Elsa was truly confident in this proclamation. "I know why I'm treating her like a prisoner. It's to protect Arendelle."

"And you will. Just… Maybe not using this way?" Anna answered more gently.

That was her little sister, always trying for the more humanitarian side. Elsa sighed and tried again. "We know nothing about her. She may seem like a teenager, but what if it's some guise? She could be a wolf in sheep's clothing; even _you_ have been tricked that way before." Anna winced as she was reminded of a certain faraway prince.

"If she is truly not out to harm us, I promise I will treat her fairly, whatever civilian would deserve. And if she is not what she seems, I must deal justice. After all, she is on my territory." As she explained herself, Elsa still wasn't sure if Anna would understand her worries.

"I will question her in a few days, before the Trade Meet officially starts. No one must go through a disaster like the one I caused. My people must never experience the 'fear' side of magic ever again."

* * *

 **Magdelene's POV**

When she woke it was pitch black. Magdelene could imagine the cellar she would have her time-outs in, the air unmoving and any sound she made bouncing off the walls and forming little echoes. But she knew she couldn't possibly be back at home. Hadn't she left for Arendelle long ago? She shifted and realised that she was lying down on the cold stone floor, her neck aching after what was probably hours of staying in that position. Wincing, she lifted a hand to rub her neck, only to find that her hands themselves were still cuffed, in thick blocks of ice. It was no wonder she hadn't realised them straightaway when they had totally numbed out her sensations.

Of course, this was the dungeon. The good news was that she had expected something more like a torture chamber, whilst this place had at least a single plain metal bunk bed attached to the left wall, with, paper-thin sheets and a pillow that was more like a couple of pancakes that had rose halfway and then stopped. A bucket idled in a far corner; all that she was given for her private business. Nothing more, nothing less. A slit of dim light had slowly slid into the room, the clouds showing mercy to the moon and allowing the moonbeam to pass, now the only relief from the earlier darkness. The lack of warmth caused a shiver to run through her. Glancing around with bleary eyes, she noticed something was missing. Or rather, someone.

 _Mother!_

Gasping, she stood up hurriedly, the chains on her legs sounding and alarm as she darted forward. Her ice cuffs were heavier than before, resulting in her awkward shuffling. The chains were pulled to their maximum just as she was her body was a few centimeters from the door. With as much energy she had left in her drained body, she raised her solidified pair of hands and slammed them against the door.

"Where is my mother? What have you done with her?" She yelled as she banged with as much force she could muster.

"Maggie, are you awake?"

She backed away from the door in surprise. Lugging herself to the right wall, she pressed against the freezing bricks. "Mother?"

"Stay calm, sweetie. They haven't done much. You've-you've just been out for a while. It's night time now." Thank the gods the walls were thin.

"What are they going to do? I d-didn't know I would do that. I've always kept good c-c-control. Always," Magdelene asked quietly, starting to stutter a little. "That never happened. Not since the first year. I'm s-sorry."

"Shhh," was the gentle response. She could hear slight scraping, probably her mother pressing herself a little to hard against the wall and her nails ending up catching the rough brick. "I don't know, Maggie. But we'll find a way. We can still salvage th-"

An annoyed shout rose from the door in Magdelene's prison. The little window was swiped open in a swift movement, but no one came. Shadows flickered as a muffled argument floated through the small passage. "Sweetie, what's going on?"

"I don't know", she mumbled. Carefully, she shuffled back to the door. Tensed and fearful, Magdelene approached the tiny window, standing on tiptoe so that she could peek out.

"You're alright!"

One of her leg caught on the other and she promptly tripped. The heavy chains didn't exactly help as she fell on her rear end.

"Ooof!" came the voice from the other side of the door, laced with symphathy. "Sorry, um, Magdelene? Didn't mean to scare you."

 _I sure hope not!_ She thought. This was very unlike what she had expected when the thought she was going to be sent to a torture chamber.

"Are you-are you here to take me for my real punishment?"

The said guard coughed, but it was a faint and dainty one. "Uh, well, nope. I just wanted to visit you and well, offer you comfort if you needed it. I managed to place you right beside your mother. I know you won't collude or plot anything," the voice answered, though she sounded uncertain about her own claim.

Somehow she managed to find her voice from her sprawled position on he stone floor. "You _managed_ to place me here?"

"Yep!" The speaker seemed rather proud of her work. "Oh, I didn't tell you who I was, did I? I'm Princess Anna and my sister Elsa was the one who, ah, got caught in the misunderstanding."

Magdelene stayed silent, not because she was angry at said mentioned queen, but because it was rather unbelievable that the Princess herself would visit someone who was marked as a threat, much less place her as close to her mother as possible.

"I know you're angry at being mistaken, I know!" the princess went on when she didn't get a response. "But you have to understand, that your powers are unusual and my sister needs to protect her people. She… knows what it's like to have magic laid upon the citizens without a warning. What's more, this is fire! It could hurt others more easily!"

"Think I don't know that, huh," she mumbled softly, though the small room only allowed for low voices to echo louder.

The comment thus did not go unheard. "You're the one living with this curse - I mean – out of this world magic, so I get it; you have had it harder." The voice paused here, seemingly unsure what to say.

"Look, I _know_ you mean no harm. If you wanted to I'm sure you could have burned through that ice block – and sorry about the thicker cuffs, Elsa needed more assurance – on your way to the castle and be on your jolly way! Plus, your mother was with you. What kind of villain would try to hurt others while dragging her mother along? A sightseeing tour of burnt houses?"

Another short silence ensued. Magdelene would have laughed if she hadn't been in this situation. Where had her sense of humour gone? Frozen along with her hands? The thought that the queen might have managed to suppress her emotions and thoughts with her magic only increased the levels of panic climbing their way to her mind.

"Um, maybe that wasn't right." She had noticed the lack of giggling at her slightly insensitive joke. "Anyway, I'll convince my sister to let you free, I promise. Or at least give you a place more comfortable to stay in."

At that statement Anna rose to come to eye level with the peep hole. Bright turquoise eyes shone down at her and for a moment she imagined that they were glowing brighter than the streaming moonlight. "Oh, don't lie on the floor! I know the bed's probably not comfortable but it's still better than the floor. I'll try to convince my sister as fast as possible. Just, um, hang in here."

With that, the pair of smiling eyes disappeared. There were muffled voices again, like the earlier argument had been paused and then played on when the princess had finished talking to her. A masculine voice was more prominent this time, confident and assertive. Soon the princess' voice dwindled to barely a whisper and was then gone.

The slot in the door remained open, footsteps shuffling; the guard had likely returned to his post and hadn't bothered to attend to the silent prisoner.

Breathing out, Magdelene struggled to her feet, returning to the wall linking the prisons.

"Who was that?"

"T-t-the princess. Princess Anna."

"Well that's good news! She could well be the only one who can help you right now."

"But I barely caused a _public disturbance_. Is that even a huge crime? What do I have to do to make up for it? What does the queen want with me?"

There was a short silence and Magdelene could almost here the thoughtful hum as her mother searched for the right words to say. "Honestly, having magic itself would probably be a crime. I don't think I've told you, but the queen herself was once branded as an evil witch. Banished herself, then she was accepted by her people afterwards, but that is another story for another day."

She did hear the story, though only vaguely, for the details were unknown to the girl who hadn't had that much interaction with strangers. "Perhaps she fears you. It is after all natural for ice to fear melting. But maybe, even with her powers, she wants to add you to her collection? You never know. What's important is to get out of here with our heads still on our necks."

That wasn't a very pleasant reminder of her possible fate. The girl gulped down the rising lump in her throat hurriedly. "I-I-I know. I get it."

A sigh could be heard. There was a slight stuttering, maybe her mother's uncertainty of how else to comfort her when things were so uncertain, or it could be her mother tapping against the wall, she wasn't sure. "Alright then, I'm sure you're as tired as I am. Get some rest. We have no idea if she'll have decided what to do with us by tomorrow."

At least she wasn't trying to drive suggestions for pleading into her. Her mother was already moving away, for the scraping could no longer be heard. Forgetting that no one could see her, she nodded. She had expected her mother to want to sleep by the wall, to comfort her or something of the sort, but she supposed getting rest in a more comfortable place would be in order. What could she say that wouldn't get her more tense than she already was?

In a daze, she shuffled to the opposite wall, the chains shaking tauntingly. It was difficult getting on the bunk without her hands to support her, but after some struggling she managed. Lying on the metal bunk, she settled on top of the thin blanket, using it as a frail mattress sheet. Cautiously, she wiggled her body. Soothing warmth grew over her arms, her chest, and her legs; everywhere. So her powers hadn't been restricted after all. Maybe the queen didn't know how to?

Allowing herself a small smile, she let her ice handcuffs lie beside her pillow. They hadn't melted from her powers, nor had they dripped a single drop of water onto the floor since before the princess visited her. No way would it wet her bed.

Her fire would burn inside of her. It had had, and for now, there was no reason it would escape like it did in front of the queen. And till tomorrow, or whenever the queen would come to take her, that was how it would be, discreetly warming her up and telling her she could pull through.

* * *

 **A/N: And I guess that's it! Studies are always hungering for flesh, but I'll try. Do review, criticism welcome. Till the next chapter.**

 **~Seasonal~**


End file.
